Demons and Shadows
by A. R. Russ
Summary: The seductive whisper of ashes lures a young student to unleash a power beyond his control. Do the legendary heros still have the strength to vanquish the demons they thought they had destroyed? DISCONTINUED


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, but I would happily buy it if I was a filthy rich millionaire.**

Had it really been that long? The greying hair on the edges of her once shackled friend was an obvious answer to her question. It felt like only yesterday, though, that the group of four angels, two half-elves, and three humans had set out to save both worlds. Raine remembered those days more vividly than anything else; she had lived two lifetimes worth of adventure during that short period of time. Yet, now it was almost fourteen years later as she stepped into the large office that overlooked Altimira.

Regal sat at the front of his office with his face almost silhouetted by the light shining through the large bay window. The large mahogany chair and desk gave the man an air of grim presence as Raine felt almost fearful to approach the looming figure. His head turned slightly and she watched as his eyes went from calculating to surprise and ending in joy. A soft smile crept onto his hard features as he stood and joyously announced, "Raine!" She couldn't help but smile back as she walked into his open arms for a quick hug shared between old friends. Regal finished the embrace by placing both his hands on the sides of each her arms. He smiled even more brightly and Raine could make out the lines that had started to form on his face.

"You haven't changed one bit! I honestly thought I wouldn't be able to recognize you. Then again, you are a half-elf, right?" Regal ended the question with what Raine would have sworn to Martel was a sparkle in his eye, but she mentally shook her head as she answered him.

"Yes, I am, and I must admit that I can see the years on you, but they have still been kind." She smiled again, and watched as Regal let out a rushed sigh of contentment and then dropped his hands. He turned to sit back at his desk and held his hand toward a seat that sat in front of it in a silent gesture for her to follow suit. Raine sat down lightly, crossing her ankles and placing her folded hands in her lap. She felt a little awkward like she was the only orange object in a white room, but again she reminded herself that Regal was an old friend and would not judge her like most others.

"So, Professor," Regal pulled Raine from her silent reprimand and she brought her eyes back to the man before her, "you're probably wondering why I have requested your presence." Raine smiled as she remembered how she had been pacing only an hour ago over what Regal had viewed to be so important that he should send his man, Roger, to retrieve her from Asgard. She and Linar had been partners in study for the past three years, and although he had hoped for more than a partnership, she had politely refused his advances.

"I must admit that I am curious. It's been a long while since we've communicated, and to have you send for me out of the blue is rather strange." Regal nodded his head, and Raine saw his eyes shadow over as his smile vanished and the lines of his face darkened.

"I wish I could say that I had good news to give you, but something terrible has come to my knowledge. As you know, I have had a team of researchers studying all the events surrounding the destruction of Mithos and the journey that Lloyd and the rest of us had taken." Regal paused then waiting for Raine's nod of understanding and then continued. "Recently, one of these researchers came across a small pile of ashes that he reported had been 'whispering' to him every time he went to the library in Sybak. I immediately sent to have the young man removed from the academy, but he escaped before my men reached him. Along with him, though, the ashes went missing also. At first, I decided that it was best to think nothing of it. They were just ashes after all; we had destroyed that book once and for all. Yet, I chose to remain cautious and sent two of my top archeologists to study the Mithos' mansion where we first learned of Nemblim. The two have since gone missing, but yesterday I received their final report. In it they each state that it is possible to revive the book and therefore release the evil that was once trapped between its pages." Raine's eyes grew in shock as the horror of what Regal was saying sank in. The powers that were contained in that book were far greater and worse than Mithos could ever even dream to be.

"Good Martel, Regal, do you have any idea what this means?" she breathed. Regal nodded his head somberly.

"We can only hope to reach the ashes before they are reformed, and if not that then at the very least recapture and destroy the book once again. I fear, though, that if we don't make haste then all is lost." Regal spoke the last statement through clenched teeth. The tension in the room had grown so thick that Raine began to find difficulty breathing. How would they ever stop a force like that? None of them were as strong as they once were. Raine's eyes slid shut as her knuckles turned white from clenching the arms of her chair. The peace they had worked so hard to obtain could be gone in the next breath, and she wasn't sure if she still had the will to stop it.

"We need a plan," she forced the words from her mouth as she slowly opened her eyes and glared into space.

"Way ahead of you," Regal said as he reached for a file that had been sitting on his desk.

To be continued...

There you have it, the beginning of my first chapter story. Please R&R so that I may improve.


End file.
